Rock Stars and Corsets
by Shaunie Prawnie
Summary: Bella is a fresh and new dancer waiting to shoot her first ever music video. Edward is in a rock band and needs a partner for the video but will he choose Bella? Summary poop : In character I think, All-human. Kthnxby.


**Twilight belongs to The** **Stephenie Meyer, praise the queen. Long live Queen Meyer!**

The scene was set. A large but thin room, that was usually warm and bright, was turned into a gothic dream. Two sets of black wooden double doors rested either end of the hall and matching windows were to the left of the room. The glass of the window was coloured a deep red and casted a bloody shadow on the opposing wall. The walls had been painted a dark grey with mahogany skirting boards and matching dark wood flooring accompanied it. Three large carved chairs were placed in a row, the middle one slightly pushed forward, along the width of the room. The Victorian room was now eerie and dark.

Three girls, dressed in the same scantily clothing, each stood behind a chair. Two of the girls looked bored caused by the repetitiveness of their job. One shuffled over to her friend and they began talking. The other, last girl sighed. Her name was Bella Swan. She was defiantly the most beautiful of the girls but the most nervous and inexperienced. Her face was soft with a small button nose and shocking emotive hazel eyes that had hints of green. She had luscious plum red lips and soft pale skin. This was her first gig as a dancer and after her first four rehearsals she was beginning to realise this was the start of her new found dancing career.

She wore, along with the other girls, a corset. Hers was a longer line emerald green brocade corset with sweetheart neckline. The colour contrasted famously with her fair skin. Bella wore an accompanying 50s style frilly knickers and retro seamed fishnet hold-up stockings. On her feet was a pair of black strappy high heels. Her lips were painted red and she had alluring smokey green eye make up with a slight silver tint. Her chocolate curls hung partially clipped up, brought from the front and joined at the back, creating a tumbling effect down her smooth back. Her outfit was the reverse of her personality. She was painfully shy, whereas the cloth on her body gave the illusion of a confident young woman.

One of the girls turned to Bella and smiled. She laughed to her friend and sauntered over to her. Bella gulped. This woman's name was Victoria. She had long black hair and cold, emotionless brown eyes. Her skin was fairly tanned and, although wearing a similar outfit, her body had a boyish shape. Bella's friends in the business, or at least those who have worked with _'Vicky'_, have all said the same thing. 'Bitch'.

'Are you okay Layla? You look a little nervous.' She smirked. Her voice was low and unfeminine with a sharp edge.

'It's Bella and I'm fine.' She snapped back quietly her eyes ablaze with fury.

Victoria smiled again her too white teeth shining through her purple lipstick lips which matched her assigned colour. 'Sorry, doll. Are you nervous because you know I'm going to get the lead? And, I mean, don't take this the wrong way, I can understand if you are because I am the most beautiful here.' Bella's mouth hit the floor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! 'See look at you! You're gobsmacked that I'm even here.'

_Vicky_ winked and strutted away laughing. Bella was seeing red. Even though she was a shy girl, she could not stand for unneeded harsh comments. Although, she didn't have any time to retaliate as the director yelled for the three dancers.

'Hey girls, so as you know you're meant to be the band's instruments. Now the lead will not only be an instrument but the _love_ interest of Gabe. I wanted to chose the girl but it seems more intimate if he chooses, you know?' He said when the girls walked to him. Bella had tripped clumsily over a piece of equipment and earned a hearty cackle from Vicky. When he finished the girls nodded and Victoria smirked once again. The director carried on talking. 'They should be here any minute now. Do you remember how the shot is? Each start by standing behind the chairs and the camera will come down from over your heads...'

The voice slowly drifted away into silence in Bella's head. She let her mind wonder when a man walked in. He was wearing a simple dark green and black plaid button shirt with the top few undone, revealing a small amount of dark hair and chest. He was wearing a plain black hooded jacket with zipper pockets on the front. On his legs was a pair of tight black trousers with a front to back pleat making his long legs look longer. Several chains hung from his hips and a belt was hung low on his trousers. Adorning his feet was a pair of black leather pointed Beatle boots.

His face on the other hand was far beautiful than his fashionable clothing. His nose was long but not in a way that it was the only thing you looked at. His jaw line was sharp and predominant. He had bright green eyes and thin lips. He was slightly tanned and had copper hair. It wasn't too long and was styled to be messy.

He turned to the four other men he walked in with. He nervously said something to them and they laughed. One clapped him on the back and swung his arm around his shoulder, in a brotherly manner. The handsome man raised his eyes shyly from the floor to meet Bella's. His greens met her browns and her cheeks flushed red. She began to step forward to greet them but she felt a stab in her ribs and saw Vicky walk by. She turned to give her a smirk all the while poor Bella rubbing her painful ribs.

Sauntering to the unsuspecting men she loudly made her presence know. Bella shook her head making her curls spin around her face. She walked to one of the carved chairs and sat down sharply. She crossed her legs and reached for her bag that was propped up against the chair. She took out her green iPod and plugged it in. She shut her eyes but not for long, as she felt a biting tapping on her leg. Upon opening her eyes she saw the band with Victoria and Lauren, the other girl. She was equally as nasty as her chosen friend. Her eyes were brown and she had dyed blond hair with fake tan. Her voice is what gets on Bella's nerves the most: a sneering sort of voice. Her clothes colour was a garish pink. She was a beautiful girl but had a horrid personality.

Mel smiled down at Alice. 'And this is Sabella.'

She practically snarled. She stood up and put her hand out. 'It's Isabella, actually. Bella for short' She smiled warmly in contrast to how she was feeling with Victoria. 'It's nice to meet you all.' The fashionable men introduced their selves. Bella blushed when she got to the man she saw walking in. 'I've been listening to your music recently. I really love the song 'Can't Fill This Void.' We're dancing to it today.' She smiled. 'Who wrote it?'

'Our baby Eddie did!' Laughed the guy who introduced himself as Emmett. He put on a mocking sad face. 'He's all lonely.'

'We can sort that out,' Laughed Victoria gesturing to herself and Lauren. The men turned to look at her with disgust written on their features. She smirked. 'I mean, you've got to chose one of us to dance with. So who is it? Me, Lauren or,' she paused to laugh. 'Marisela?'

Gabe scoffed and walked to stand beside _Marisela_. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Even with her high heels she was shorter than the men. 'It's Isabella, actually. She's said it before. Now if **Bella **doesn't mind I'd like her to be my love interest. She seems to be by far the nicest out of you three, I feel that it helps to actually like the people you're working with. It's such a shame we got stuck with you two then. Not to mention Bella is the most beautiful here. So, please, if you remotely understand the English language: go away. I need to talk to my partner.'

Vicky and Lauren looked shocked, Victoria more so. She snarled, turning on her heel and shuffled off through the doors with her friend obediently trotting after her. Bella turned to face Edward with a smile. She softly spoke. 'Thank you.'

The men erupted into laughter with her and she sat back down on her chair. Edward was the first one to stop and speak still looking at Bella. 'What's up with her anyway?'

'Big ego and she hates me.' Bella then sighed. 'I've done nothing to her.'

'I trust that you haven't.' Edward smiled. He took her hands in his and smiled. 'Why do you think I chose you?'

She laughed heartedly leaning forward slightly. 'Why Mister Cullen? Are you flirting with me?'

'Duh. Why wouldn't I?' He laughed.

And that's how their relationship had started; by her wearing revealing clothes and him sticking up for her. After the video shoot he asked her if she wanted to go for a coffee. She had said yes quickly. After a few more _Official _dates they became an _Official _couple. After half a year they moved in together and confessed their love. After the bands blinding success, they could afford a quaint little house which in turn was bought by them. A year later, after buying the unique house they had set a date to be married.  
_On their wedding night she wore her video shoot costume._

**Yay :]**

**I love a happy ending. Originally I just wrote this for a story and it had different names and they looked different, Bella had red hair haha, but I really liked the idea of it being Edward and Bella - mostly because the female character had Bella's personality.**

**If I have not edited it properly and you get the name Alice, Gabe, Stacey, Melissa or Mike please message me with where it is. New sets of eyes can always help :P  
**

**Also, like last time, constructive critisism is so welcome. I feel that I need to decribe feelings more so if anyone has any ideas tell me (:**

**Ly x.  
**


End file.
